


The very best

by daughter_of_terror



Category: Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_terror/pseuds/daughter_of_terror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee and the dogs go Pokemon catching around their farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The very best

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on AO3 before and this is also my first RPF, but I just like these two dorks so much and I've had this idea in my head for a while so I had to get it out there. Enjoy :)

“Seriously, Lee, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Richard huffed, not for the first time that day. He’d been sceptical of his husband’s strange idea from the start but now that they were actually putting it into motion he was almost of the mind of blowing this whole silly thing off.

 

“Hush, you! I told you when you agreed to this, no take-backsies. Besides, we’ll get both some good exercise and some fun out of this, so what’s not to love?”

 

Lee was positively beaming, partly because of his excitement but also partly because of Richard’s protests. _He’s so cute when he’s this sceptical._

 

“C’mon, don’t you think we’re a bit too old for this? I mean, up until you first mentioned this to me a few days ago I barely even knew what Pokémon even was! And it’s not like it was around when you were a kid either; didn’t it become popular when you were in your twenties?”

 

“Yeah, but my brother was all up in it when he was little so it rubbed off on me through him. I used to play the old Gameboy games with him and he must’ve had thousands of those little playing cards all neatly organized. I think there’s still even a couple of boxes full of those collection binders in mum and dad’s garage.

 

“Okay, but…. an app?” Richard was still sceptical but he was enjoying watching Lee get that glint of nostalgia in his eyes. _He just might manage to win me over still_ , he thought. _Damn Lee and his perfect eyes!_

 

“Oh, it’s actually super simple though.” Lee explained. “We’d just be taking a walk, I have my location turned on and when my phone vibrates we stop and catch us some Pokémon. It’s kinda like when you took me Geocaching back in New Zealand, remember?”

 

Richard did remember. It had been back when they’d just started dating. They’d both unexpectedly had the same day off from shooting so Richard had showed up at the front door of Evie’s house, where Lee had been staying at the time, phone fully charged, with provisions and an extra battery charge in a backpack and asked Lee if he wanted to go hiking with him. They’d driven to a gorgeous national park not too far from Welly and had spent a wonderful day hiking and finding caches, leaving behind little notes or drawings at each point. After a particularly heated make-out session under a tall oak tree, Richard had even added their own new cache, in which they’d put a page of script dialogue between Thorin and Thranduil with a bunch of little hearts drawn on it and a gift card for one of their favourite restaurants in Wellington.

 

Yanking himself from memory lane, Richard looked at Lee’s expectant face and resigned himself.

“Fine.” he shook his head, smiling. “As long as you do the actual _hunting_ , or whatever. I’ll just hold the leashes.”

“Yess!” Lee cheered, beaming. “Okay, c’mon, Carl! Francis!” He gave a whistle and the room was filled with the sound of claws tip-tapping on wooden floors. The old pointer ambled slowly toward Richard, who had his leash ready, giving the side eye to the younger labradoodle mutt who was now jumping up and down and letting out loud barks of excitement at the prospect of going for a walk. Carl had not quite accepted Francis into their little family, still believing himself to be the superior dog, but Lee was sure he would warm up to him eventually.

 

Both dogs firmly leashed, Lee pulled out his phone.

“Okay, ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Richard shrugged.

 

It was a pretty hot and sunny August day but there was a slight very welcome breeze in the air so they wouldn’t be unbearably hot. They set out on their usual dog-walking route, which led a little way from the farmhouse and through the large woods surrounding it. Lee kept his phone firmly wrapped in the palm of his hand and, just a few minutes into their walk, it started to vibrate.

“Okay, looks like there’s one around here somewhere.” Lee fired up the app and, holding the device up slightly above his head for a better reception, he gestured northwards. “That direction.”

 

“You do realize you look utterly ridiculous, don’t you?” said Richard, snickering at the absurdness of the situation.

“Oh, shush! Let the boys loose, by the way; let them run around for a bit.”

 

Richard let the dogs go their way, watching Carl bounce away not looking a day older than two years old and Francis following him excitedly. Then he turned to look at Lee, who now had his face buried in his phone.

 

“Okay, so what’s this about? Let me see?”

“Sure! Look here, I’m about to catch this one!”

Richard watched as his husband stood in the middle of the woods, swiping his phone again and again, trying to capture a creature that looked like a tiny pissed-off pigeon into a small red and white ball.

Finally, after a few tries of this, Lee exclaimed “Yess! Look, I caught it!” showing his achievement to Richard.

“Yay! Congratulations! So now what do you do with it?”

“Oh, all sorts, y’know!” Lee showed him all the different parts of the game and explained to him everything about how the creatures could evolve, how you could train them and then make them fight other people’s creatures. “You can even name them, look!” He reopened the file of the pigeon like thing he’s just caught. “Okay, I’m gonna name him….”, he looked around for a second, “... Richie! Richie the Pidgey! Yes!”

Richard buried his face in his hands as Lee typed. “Lee….”, he groaned, but smiled, despite himself as Lee showed him his new namesake.

“Yes, the name suits him.” he said sarcastically. “He looks very handsome.”

“Just like you.” Lee beamed at him and Richard couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Okay... “ said a slightly flushed Lee, pointing further into the woods. “Shall we go on?”

“Only if you let me catch the next one.”

 

Two hours and four more pidgeys later, Richard couldn’t help but admit to himself that he was actually enjoying this game very much. Not only were they and the dogs getting plenty of exercise and fresh air just as Lee had said, but for Richard it had more to do with getting to spend some quality time with his gorgeous husband - something he was sad to admit that they got to do far too rarely these days, what with both of them being so committed to their work.

He had caught two of the angry pigeons himself and was happy to realize how quickly he’d gotten the hang of it.

Right now, however, they were all getting pretty beat. Even the dogs had fallen in steps behind them and the light had started to wane. Lee yawned.

“Should we call it a day?” Richard asked, wrapping his arm around his husband’s back. Lee leaned into him and Richard felt an arm wrap around his own back.

“Yeah, we probably should.”

 

With only a few yards left to the main farmhouse, Richard felt a vibration through two layers of trousers from Lee’s pocket. He slid his hand sneakily down the pocket and snatched up the phone before Lee could even react.

“Oi! Gimme that!” Lee made to snatch his phone back but Richard held it out of reach.

“No! You caught the last one! This one’s mine!”

A cute yellow little creature appeared on the path in front of them and Lee tensed.

“Oh my god! OH MY GOD, RICHARD IT’S PIKACHU!” Lee was jumping up and down with excitement, causing Francis to start barking and doing the same.

“It’s freaking Pikachu, Rich, please let me have him? I’m better at this than you, Rich I must have him!”

“No, Lee! I can catch him, I promise! Trust me!”

Lee huffed and pouted but decided he’d better let his husband handle this before Pikachu got away. “Okay, fine but hurry! He won’t stay there forever!”

 

They stood there in the receding August sunlight, Lee grasping Richard’s shoulder so tightly, while Richard swiped ball after ball at Pikachu. Even the dogs seemed to register that something important was going on because they too were watching Richard intensely.

“C’mooon…” Richard growled at the phone, perspiring at the forehead, swiping to his heart’s content. “...get. in. the…..YESS!”

“WHOOP!” Lee shouted beside him and both dogs let out a bark. “You got him! Oh my god, I love you!”

And before Richard knew it, Lee had scooped him into a gigantic long-limbed hug and a kiss.

“Phew! Wow, that was intense!” Lee said after they had untangled and were walking the last few steps toward their house. “I have to text Will abut this, he’ll be thrilled!” He made to grab his phone back from Richard who was still holding it out of reach from him.

“Oh, no not yet, I wanna name him.”

“What? No, Rich, you don’t name Pikachu!” Lee sounded shocked at the mere thought.

“Yes, I can and I will.” Said Richard while he typed something into the phone. Then he grinned, nodded proudly and gave the phone back to his husband.

“Leekachu! I choose you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have absolutely no idea what Lee's new dog's name or breed is, Francis is just something I came up with while writing this. Yes, it is a reference to Francis Dolarhyde from Hannibal.  
> Also, I have very limited knowledge of Pokemon GO myself, having never played it (curse you, old android OS) so everything in there is what I've picked up from my friends playing it.  
> Also, english isn't my first language. 
> 
> Kudos, criticisms, corrections and comments welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
